


Beauty Scars

by mikashisui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikashisui/pseuds/mikashisui
Summary: Intimate moments between Hisoka and Illumi.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	Beauty Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikasa_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikasa_chan/gifts).



> This is my first time posting a fan fiction; and so here is my gift for you, Aikasa! I just really wanted to say thank you for everything once again. You are a huge source of inspiration and motivation to me, and I am super grateful to have met someone as amazing as you. I hope you enjoy this little HisoIllu one-shot! ♡

He had always felt exertion and soreness, torture and abuse, affliction and menace, agony and torment. He had always suffered; so much that it had become impossible for him to feel any of those sentiments anymore. He had been broken long ago, and the possibility of bringing back any sources of life within the man had seemed insurmountable.

But as Hisoka stared down at him, Illumi had never felt so loved.

Hisoka was, in many ways, an absolute despicable man. He was feared and hated by all, and truly was he filled with maliciousness and spitefulness up to the bone, a real poisonous pearl. However, his gaze on Illumi had never felt so true, so honest, and so faithful.

Hisoka had already removed Illumi’s remaining garments, and so there, he contemplated the beauty of the porcelain figure beneath the dim lights of the bedroom. He stared, so intensely and passionately that the golden pools in his eyes were almost dripping onto the assassin. He scrutinized every inch of Illumi’s body and the assassin swore he could feel himself melt under the magician’s gaze as he left burning holes at every stop, every pause and every inch of his already burning skin.

“Perfect.” Hisoka whispered, steaming puffs brushing against the assassin’s neck, and Illumi had to allow himself right then to just breathe. “Unreservedly beautiful.” Illumi couldn’t help but arch his back a little as he felt the magician leaving pecks in the depth of his neck, sucking and nibbling ever so lightly. How had he not known, this feeling?

Illumi sighed when he felt the magician stop, desperately asking for more. Hisoka’s fingers then moved, and traced along the fine lines of the doll’s skin, making sure to retrace every step, every now trembling vein underneath his flesh.

“Ravishing beyond compare.” Hisoka purred, and Illumi drowned in a bundle full of hopelessness as the magician washed him over with undeserving compliments and touches.

Hisoka took hold of Illumi’s hand and massaged its palm, his lips brushing against the pale knuckles and leaving small kisses every so often. “Oh Illu, such an exquisite skin. I have to admit that it’s quite surprising, for an assassin.”

“I’m a trained assassin. I wouldn’t want my body to pay for my sins any more than it already has.” Illumi offered the faintest of smiles. “I’m more surprised by that body of yours. How is it that your skin marks no imperfection?”

“Easy-peasy! I used _texture surprise_.” Hisoka chortled, and Illumi still found it difficult to wipe away that mischievous smile of his. _So addicting_.

“I want to see you. I want to feel the real you, all of it.” Illumi murmured into Hisoka’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Hisoka had almost jumped back out of surprise from the assassin’s sudden honesty, although the words were enough to make him pitifully surrender. His fingers grabbed the piece of cloth, before slipping it off of his skin.

Hisoka fumbled with the cloth in his hands as Illumi watched him. Perhaps was the magician nervous? Impatient? Excited? It was hard to tell. He discarded the cloth away and threw his hands up in despair, smiling as his skin stood bare below the crepuscule colors of the chamber. “There you have it.”

Illumi instinctively got closer to the magician, as if they weren’t so close already, reaching out to him, only to touch the bareness of his back. Then he saw it, the freckles, and when he focused closely enough, the scars were there, almost hidden under the beauty spots, an unexplored map Illumi was dying to discover. His fingers delicately trailed the magician’s back and with each of his caresses on the scars, Hisoka’s skin flared up.

“I admire them.” Illumi kept following the outlines of the scars. “I’m sure each one of them has their own story, am I right?” He kissed every freckle, every scar, possibly all the ones he could manage to see. “I want to know all about them.”

Hisoka almost groaned in pleasure and suppressed a moan. He pushed Illumi onto the mattress and the latter gasped when he felt his back pressing against the coldness of the sheets. In a heartbeat, gold met pitch dark when Hisoka’s lips came crashing onto Illumi’s ones. How genuine of a kiss it was, and it had been only a matter of seconds before the gentle kiss had become a heated battle, each flick and twist of tongue fighting for dominance.

Illumi’s palms rested on Hisoka’s chest, moderately pushing him away as to break free from the heated kiss. He closed his eyes, letting the magician hungrily feast upon what had seemed to be his long awaited prey, and with that, Hisoka left nothing but gentle pricks along the doll’s shoulders, chest, and abs, and all the other exposed places.

He gulped as he felt the magician moving closer towards his thighs, lips curling upon his skin through each one of his blissful kisses. Illumi’s mind was already playing tricks on him and he was already so painfully hard, and so close to loosing it. His hands clumsily and blindly scrabbled for Hisoka’s hair, desperate to hold onto something, anything, and pleaded. “Hisoka, stop teasing.”

Illumi earned a delightful response, an implausible low and throaty chuckle. “But where would be the fun in it, my dear Illu?” Hisoka couldn’t help but fill the small room with his laughter, definitely amused and _oh_ so turned on by the assassin’s reactions and scowling face. Hisoka’s index caressed the doll’s thigh in circular motions, and Illumi felt as if he would burst soon.

“Grab the lube.” Illumi begged and heard nothing but the magician’s complaints. Had the man even registered his words? Illumi wondered, as he received no response. All he could feel now were Hisoka’s pants and graceless, excited touches rooming all over his body. “Hisoka, the lube.” He ordered this time, impatient, and the magician _finally_ stopped, shuffling in his position as to try and pick up the desired item.

Hisoka’s hand awkwardly fumbled around the nightstand until he found it, and soon enough, cool liquid covered his hand. “Hurry.” Illumi cried out, and the magician made no mistake but to obey. Hisoka coated the assassin’s member with slow and gentle strokes, leaving the doll groaning with thrill and satisfaction. He bit down a moan as the doll _so_ invitingly empowered him to do all the nasty work. He stared as Illumi rested defenseless and completely wet against the soft cushions.

Illumi was aware that he was being watched, golden eyes focusing on his parted lips and furrowed eyebrows, moving chest and fingers that were _so_ distressfully clutched onto the bed sheets, ears ringing with a rough but pleasant melody of exasperated pants, and so much more. He was close. But still, it was _too_ soon, and so with the little strength he had left, Illumi flipped them over and this time, the fragile doll was the one towering over the magician’s big figure. Hisoka whined with irritation.

“Let’s not rush.” Illumi spoke, drops of sweat dripping onto the magician’s forehead and hair gracefully falling, like midnight curtains, embracing them into the depth of darkness, as if they were the only ones left in the world.

Illumi brushed Hisoka’s bangs to the side and let his soulless orbs study the golden eyes beneath him. He saw it then, the desire in his eyes, and the lust. But more than all, Illumi saw orbs flaming with warmth and passion, tenderness and intimacy, fondness and endearment. Hisoka wore a smile, a genuine one, and with that, Illumi nearly shoved the magician aside, barely able to keep up with his aching ribcage and rapid heartbeats.

How was it that he felt this way? Illumi’s father had always thought him to run away from the battles he couldn’t fight, couldn’t win. But every time he would face the magician, his morals would instantaneously vanish and evaporate into nothingness, as the only thing he could ever focus on was Hisoka. He would capitulate, over and over again, and he had no intentions on ever stopping. Because once Hisoka had embraced him with open arms, depriving him from the feelings he had always feared and hated in the past, and had welcomed him with nothing but devotion and adoration, Illumi felt as if he couldn’t possibly go on without it anymore.

Exhaling, Illumi snatched the lube and was the one coating the other’s throbbing member this time. “Don’t play with me, Illumi.” Hisoka grabbed his own shoulders to make sure not to loose control and dangerously chanted into the assassin’s ears. “We have all night, don’t we?” Illumi confided and the magician could only roar in response.

Undeniably, they had the whole night to themselves, and so the two men hugged, kissed, and fucked, until scars beautifully covered them up, engraving _their_ story. But Hisoka hadn’t just fucked Illumi, he had made love to him, and Illumi had never felt so safe and yet again, so loved by another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡
> 
> Edit: FOUND THE ARTIST! This fan fiction was inspired by @e3echo's (Twitter) beautiful HisoIllu fan art! Here is the link to the art: https://twitter.com/mikashisui/status/1357693843513225216?s=21
> 
> Also, I am @MikashiSui on Twitter! Let’s hang out! ^^


End file.
